unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
VCTF-Containment SP
__TOC__ Map description A version of VCTF-Containment. The layout is basically the same, but there's a key difference: the containment area for the Darkwalker has vanished, and now the Darkwalker is free to roam. This means that the team that owns the Walker can lay siege upon the enemy base and occupy it, as the Walker can fit into the central passage to the bases. The areas of importance in the map are: * Red/Blue Side: Located at the north/south of the map, houses the Red/Blue Base, which, for description purposes, we're dividing into Red/Blue Outer Base (the area with the flag), Red/Blue Inner Base (the lower level), Red/Blue Spawn Base (located at the north/south of the map) and Red/Blue Buffer Base (located at the south/north of the Red Base). * Midfield: The center of the map. Like the bases, for description reasons, we're dividing it into Darkwalker Cage (named, the area of the Darkwalker), Eastern Checkpoint (the room located at the east of the map), Western Checkpoint (the room located at the west of the map), Red/Blue Eastern Entrance, Red/Blue Western Entrance and Red/Blue Middle Entrance. Weapons and pickups Weapons Weapon Lockers Pickups Vehicles Walkthrough Act III: The Liandri Conflict This mission is identical to the other Containment levels, except that now the shield protecting the Dark Walker has been penetrated. This doesn't make a huge difference to gameplay. For the missions 3.2b.3a.4b.2 and 3.2b.3b.4b.3a.1, however, there's an extra challenge in the form of a 4v6 handicap against your team, so after your team fights it's way through the enemy ranks, you still have to contend with the two guys just sitting in the back of their base relaxing. The 4v6 matches are some of the hardest versions of Containment. As usual, you're greeted with a piece of dialog on beginning: The Darkwalker in the middle is supposed to sway the balance of power, but if you try to pilot it, the bot->player focus really messes things up. The heavier vehicles are not applicable for you to pilot because they move too slowly, the bots focus on them, and ultimately it just hurts you and your team. While the raptor *can* work, it's mobility also makes it vulnerable. It's best to just go straight for the manta. Your bots can't pilot those very intelligently anyway, and it's your only realistic chance of avoiding the borg. The best route to take is the far left\right paths, which snake into the center. You can't go through the side tunnels in the center because they have barriers, but past those are some ruined walls to use for cover and beyond *those* is a tunnel you can jump into. This usually puts you out-of-the-way of their main force. They will sometimes park the Goliath in front of the tunnels momentarily before they drive it into the center tunnel, but that is an exception rather than the rule. Once you get into the enemy base, try to smash anyone guarding the flag while you park your manta on their platform. Grab the flag and jump off the nearest ledge. You'll want to be careful with the hoverboard - the bots have incredible aim and easily dismount you if you use it for anything other than exploiting the straightaway after a sharp corner. Don't try to stay on the hoverboard if the enemy is shooting at you, the odds are they will hit you and effectively kill you. If you jump off the hoverboard, they still won't be able to gain on you without sacrificing their ability to shoot and there's a good chance you'll round the next corner before they do, and can resume using your hoverboard to further your lead. You should be able to secure at least two captures this way, and then it becomes a matter of stopping the enemy. There is a shield belt on top of the dark walker containment, and a portal to the raptor you can use to reach it in the back of your base.Unreal Tournament III – FAQ/Walkthrough by OmniaVanitas @ GameFAQs Tips and tricks * Without the containment cage, the Darkwalker becomes more important than ever, so be sure to be there once it spawns. Trivia * This map is not eligible in the Instant Action menu, much like WAR-Torlan Leviathan. * Use console command open VCTF-Containment_SP for running map. Gallery External links and references See also